Once in a Blue Moon
by DrowningxInxSapphire
Summary: *Sequel* 'For What It's Worth.' Sonny and Chad are finally together, but what happens when Zora records a not-so-innocent video of them and sends it around the world? Drama ensues as friends are lost and new opportunities arise for the star-crossed teens.
1. Betrayal

**SEQUELSEQUELSEQUELSEQUEL!!**

**Okay, so, if you haven't guessed, this is the sequel to "For What It's Worth." I hope everyone likes it, and don't worry: if you haven't read the first one, I give a little synopsis of it in the chapter, so you'll understand everything.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper held Sonny Munroe's hand tightly, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb over her soft skin. They were sitting on the couch in Sonny's dressing room on a late Thursday afternoon, discussing their new relationship and how they would break it to the others.

Haha, oh right, some of you aren't so caught up on this story, are you? Well, let me explain…

A while back, Sonny and Chad told each other they liked one another. And I'm not talking "Oh, hey, I'm so glad we're friends," 'like each other'. I'm talking stomach flips, weak knees, and inability to speak 'like each other'. But of course, Chad was dating Portlyn at the time, which did not bode well with Sonny. So, Sonny told him to choose. Bad mistake, because Chad chose Portlyn. Not because he liked her, no, but because she boosted his career. This didn't surprise Sonny, but obviously she was upset. Still, Chad said that he and Portlyn would only be together until the end of the season. But in a strange twist of events, Portlyn announced (well, not really announced, because everyone found out through the tabloids) that she was pregnant. Boy, did that throw everyone for a loop. Everyone began to think the baby was Chad's, which was not true. Even Sonny freaked out. So, Chad eventually told Sonny it wasn't his, which Sonny couldn't be happier about. Unfortunately for Sonny, Chad had decided to wait until the real father arrived for Portlyn before he could go with Sonny, and asked Sonny to wait for him. Sonny agreed, but that very day a new guest star on _So Random!_ arrived. Pearce Connery. Gorgeous, kind, funny; basically everything a girl could dream of, even Sonny. Pearce asked Sonny on a "not-a-date-if-you-don't-want-it-to-be," to which she agreed. Chad caught them and, being Chad, went all "Drama King" on them. The next day, Chad snuck into Pearce's dressing room before rehearsal and punched him the face…twice. That's our Chad, right? Too bad he was caught in the act by none other than our Sonny Munroe. After that little incident, the two stopped talking to each other completely. As if to add to Sonny's heartbreak, what with missing Chad with every fibre of her being, Sonny walks in on Tawni and Pearce kissing like there was no tomorrow. So Sonny ran. Luckily enough, Chad Dylan Cooper found her hiding in the stairwell, and this and that happened, and what do you know? They're together.

This brings us back to the story at hand…

"What should we do?" Sonny asked quietly, snuggling close into Chad's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"We should just tell them, Sonny," he answered. Sonny shot straight up, and Chad let his arms drop.

"Chad!" she practically shouted. "We can't just tell them out of the blue! That's so…so…"

"So Random?" Chad laughed at his little joke, but dropped his smile when he realized how serious Sonny was.

"Sonny, please, everything will be fine," he said. He tipped Sonny's chin up with his fingers and softly brushed her lips with his. This sent chills through Sonny's spine and caused Chad's heart to pound out of his chest. Hungry for more, Chad pressed his lips harder against hers, and Sonny ran her fingers through his hair. Sonny fell back on the couch and Chad placed his hands on either side of her, holding himself up.

Suddenly, Chad stopped.

"What?" Sonny asked, practically panting. "What is it?"

"I heard something…" Chad stood up and looked around. Sonny listened too.

All of a sudden they heard a quiet _zzzzzzooooo_, like a machine running, and a hushed laugh. The two began exploring the room, looking for anything that could be making that sound.

"Could you two please move closer together? You're not in the same frame anymore…"

The vent screen burst open and Zora's mischievous face appeared. When Sonny and Chad looked, Zora waved her iPhone and said, "I saw everything. You two are _so_ busted. This is going straight to Sharona…"

"Zora, no!!" Chad and Sonny yelled in unison. But it was too late. Zora had pressed send, and they video of the two lovebirds kissing was sent around the world in an instant.

"Bye," Zora said, closing the vent screen.

Sonny hid her face in her hands. "Oh my God, I can't believe it."

Chad rushed over to her and hugged her tight. "Well, now you won't have to worry about telling anyone…" he mumbled into her hair.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Gerard Henderson rustled through the chaotic mess of _Mackenzie Falls_ scripts, documents, and files in a useless attempt to organize them. The _Mackenzie Falls_ producer usually kept things tidy in his well-kept office, but the one time he opened the window near his desk, there were thirty mile per hour winds. Lovely.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The producer's phone got his attention and he immediately dropped everything and picked it up. His phone was like the child he never had; it meant everything to him. He kept meetings and appointments scheduled in its high-end database and every bit of information he needed for his show was stored in it's little, reliable microchip.

Now, he got an e-mail. The subject? _Chad Cooper + Sonny Munroe = 3?_

His Chad Dylan Cooper? The star of his hit television show? The tween heartthrob? Gerard opened the e-mail without hesitation.

A video immediately began to play.

"What really goes on behind the scenes," a small, creepy child-like voice whispered. It echoed through the walls of where she was hiding, and by the lines that crossed the screen, he assumed it was a vent.

He saw Chad with his arm around a brown-haired girl. They seemed to be talking, and Gerard started to think this was a waste of time. So Chad had his arm around a girl? What else is new?

Then they kissed, and Gerard's mouth gaped open. Who _was_ this girl?

The kiss became heated, and soon Chad seemed to be holding his weight above the brunette, kissing her passionately. It was like a train-wreck to Gerard; it was a terrible situation to watch, but his couldn't take his eyes off of it.

The girl recording laughed manically, and Chad stopped. He said a few words before he and the girl stood up. Gerard recognized the girl immediately: _So Random!_'s Sonny Munroe.

Whoa! Sonny Munroe? They star of their rival show? Gerard's eyes widened at the realization. Surely the two couldn't be seeing each other! It just wasn't right. It couldn't happen. They were enemies. Drama versus comedy.

Sonny and Chad began walking around, and the girl's laughter increased in volume. Suddenly, the vent screen disappeared and the girl chuckled lightly.

"I saw everything," she said. "You two are _so_ busted. This is going straight to Sharona…"

Sharona, the lead celebrity gossip columnist? Gerard froze. This video would soon be posted around the world! What could this do for his ratings?!

"Zora, no!!" Chad and Sonny shouted, and then the screen went black.

Gerard flopped into his seat, breathing a deep sigh. This was terrible. This little video could ruin _Mackenzie Falls_ forever. Chad Dylan Cooper's reputation could go down the drain. Gerard had to figure a way out of this, and he had to do it fast.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chad and Sonny had stayed in the dressing room after Zora left, afraid to venture out into the halls. Everyone would have seen the video by now, and they were scared to think of what might happen.

Just as Sonny nestled herself into Chad's arms, the dressing room door flew open, and the two shot up in panic.

Nico, Grady, and Tawni stormed in, all looking very angry. Chad and Sonny stood up, and Chad gently guided Sonny behind him in an automatic response to protect her.

Sonny laughed. "It's fine, Chad. They're my friends." She looked at Nico and Grady, but glared at Tawni. "Well, most of them."

Sonny was still pissed at Tawni for what had happened with Pearce. It didn't matter if Pearce was the biggest jerk on the planet; Sonny's trust in Tawni went down the drain, and it would take a lot to bring it back.

Sonny walked in front of Chad and said, "Hey guys, what's up?" Even though she very well knew what was up and why they were there.

"We just saw the video," Grady said. "What do you think you're doing, Sonny?" He glared at Chad, who resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him.

"What do I think I'm doing?" Sonny repeated in surprise. Of all the people, she didn't expect Grady to be angry with what was going on. He was usually very supportive about what Sonny did.

"I don't like this Sonny," Nico said angrily, folding his arms in front of him and pursing his lips.

Sonny was taken aback. She knew they were rival shows, but she thought these people were her friends, and hoped they would be encouraging Sonny's happiness, not killing it.

"You don't have to like it," Sonny said sternly.

"We're your friends," Grady said. "Shouldn't we approve first before you go kissing some guy? Chad Dylan Cooper no less!" He emphasized Chad's name with disgust.

"Well, you're _supposed_ to be my friends. But_ friends_ support each other. _Friends_ want their friends to be happy. I _am_ happy with Chad. I thought you guys, of all people, would be happy for me. But now I have to deal with you along with the rest of the world." Sonny grabbed Chad's hand in haste and headed towards the door.

Chad kept quiet, which was a wise decision on his part because Sonny was absolutely fuming.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked.

Sonny, without turning around, replied, "The Falls."

* * *

**So, this is the sequel to "For What It's Worth." I hope I do it justice. Obviously, this is a multi-chapter. I couldn't just end it there! Haha, so please review, so I know choosing to write a sequel would be a good idea….**

**Peace, Love, and Rainy Days,**

**-Emily.**


	2. Magnets

_Life is good when you have no homework, parties every weekend, endless shopping days and free hours to write your FanFiction peacefully. –sighs-_

_I'm glad everyone enjoys this. I LOVE writing it. _

_You know what I was thinking today? Wouldn't it be weird and amazing if someone wrote a story with 73877739290 chapters? Do you think FanFiction has a limit to how many chapters you can put up? Hmmm._

_**Random Advice of the Day:** Never drink lemonade right from the carton at a public event._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Sonny entered the _Mackenzie Falls_ set, unsure of what to expect. Chad followed close behind her and took in the scene in front of him.

As soon as the double doors opened, everyone on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ froze. They had seen the video. Funny how fast technology works these days.

Sonny scrutinized the still environment before her. Everyone had frozen in shock; eyes wide, mouth opened. It was like a picture; nobody moved. In an attempt to stir some reaction, Sonny took Chad's hand in hers. Some people, being _Mackenzie Falls_ folk, gasped dramatically, while others blinked in astonishment.

Chad wanted to roll his eyes. He never realized how ridiculously dramatic these people were; he had been a part of it for so long.

"Move along, people, nothing to see here," a booming voice echoed throughout the set. The cast and crew snapped out of their trance and began bustling about like they had before, organizing papers and running over lines. A large man with tan skin and big brown eyes stepped forward, flashing a bright smile their way.

Sonny almost jumped when Chad suddenly squeezed her hand. Chad stepped closer to her, knowing this would be trouble. He never liked Gerard Henderson; he had always been a jerk to the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast, and Chad was worried about how Gerard would act around the star of the television show he deeply despised.

"Well, well, well, Miss Sonny Munroe," Gerard said pleasantly. He held out his hand in greeting. "I'm Gerard Henderson, the show's producer. I've heard quite a bit about you."

Sonny forced a smile, not knowing if the things Gerard had heard about her were good or bad. She shook the man's hand, all the while feeling Chad's thumb lightly press her hand in warning.

"So, what brings you to the _Mackenzie Falls_ studio?" Gerard asked politely. "Is Chad giving you a tour of our set?" He winked at Chad, but Chad only scowled in return.

Sonny, not wanting to get into the whole story, just said, "Yeah, I've only been here once or twice; I never really got to see the whole thing."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it. Bart!" Gerard snapped. A tall, lanky teenage boy with acne and crooked glasses stumbled over. "Get this nice young lady a smoothie, would you?" Bart nodded. "Sonny," Gerard continued. "I need to speak with Chad for a few moments. He'll meet you back at the food table."

Chad let go of Sonny's hand and said, "Go, Sonny, we'll only be a few minutes." Sonny nodded and followed Bart to the food counter.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Chad exploded.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "You hate Sonny. You hate her show. Why are you being nice to her? You don't even treat your own employees that way!"

Gerard placed a hand on his heart in mock pain. "Ouch, that one hurt, Chad," he said with false hurt. "Let's not make assumptions here. For example, who ever said I hated her?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "What are you up to, Gerard? Because whatever it is, I don't like it." Chad crossed his arms in anger. He knew his producer, and he knew Gerard only acted like this to get what he wanted. Chad also knew that whatever Gerard wanted this time he wouldn't get. Not if Chad anything to do about it.

Gerard threw his arm around Chad's shoulder. "I have this vision," he said. "I'm not going to lie to you- it does involve Sonny--" He put a finger to Chad's mouth before he could protest.

"Now, now, just listen here," Gerard said with a smirk. "Because it benefits you as well."

That shut Chad up.

"Portlyn's having her baby, which technically means that we'll have to kick her off the show. I know, how tragic." Chad's heart sank when he heard this, especially since Gerard didn't seem all that upset about it. Portlyn had been on the show for almost 3 years and was one of Chad's friends. She played an important part in _Mackenzie Falls_, and now this baby would ruin that. But Chad continued to listen to Gerard.

"So, this obviously means we need a new love interest for Mackenzie…"

Chad stopped. He hoped Gerard wouldn't say what Chad thought he might….

"And we were thinking, what with this amazing chemistry between you and that girl, Sonny, that we would ask her to become part of the loving family we call _Mackenzie Falls_." Gerard stood in front of Chad, arms spread open in a supposedly majestic gesture towards the studio.

Chad Dylan Cooper was red with anger.

"No," he said sternly. There had only been one time when Chad stood up to Gerard Henderson, and that was when he was first given a role in _Mackenzie Falls_. Not many people knew this, but Chad was first cast as an extra. Knowing his abilities, Chad went and found the producer and told him there was no way he was casting Chad as an extra. This resulted in Chad having another audition, where he was happily cast as Mackenzie. He hoped his previous luck stayed with him now as he stood up to Gerard a second time.

"Chad, Chad, Chad," Gerard ticked. "I wasn't asking permission."

With a smirk and a pat on Chad's back, Gerard left, leaving behind a very angry Chad Dylan Cooper.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sonny sipped her strawberry-banana smoothie quietly. After Sonny and Bart left Chad and Gerard, the seconds that passed became more and more awkward. Neither of them spoke as they both consumed their fruity drinks.

Finally, to break the hated silence, Sonny said, "So, you work here?"

"For now," Bart said, puberty giving him no mercy. "I'm here for a summer internship. But sometimes I just don't think it's worth it. Mr. Henderson is strict."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's tough." Sonny nodded and the awkward silence returned.

"Is it really true?" Bart asked quietly, not caring that his voice squeaked on every word.

"Is what true?" Sonny asked. She took a long sip of her smoothie as she waited.

"You and Chad…dating?"

Sonny still wasn't used to the idea of her and Chad Dylan Cooper dating and she choked on her drink.

"Sorry, was that too personal?" Bart asked, blushing at his humiliation.

Sonny laughed. "Hardly. The whole world pretty much knows by now," she said with a smile. "Yeah, it's true. Why?"

"I don't know," Bart replied, taking a long sip of his berry smoothie. "It's kind of weird, you two together. You're so opposite."

Sonny smiled. "I know, but haven't you heard that opposites attract?"

"Like magnets," Bart said with a grin. "You're so different yet you are drawn to each other."

Sonny laughed. "Exactly," she said.

"It's still kind of weird…" he mumbled.

"What's weird?" Chad asked as he approached the two teens.

"Magnets," Sonny said. "Magnets are weird."

Chad looked at her, confused. "Anyway," he said. "Sonny, can I talk to you for a second? Sorry Bart." He glanced at Bart apologetically. Bart nodded.

Chad took Sonny by the hand and dragged her over near the 'EMERGENCY EXIT' door.

"Making an escape, Chad?" Sonny laughed. But Chad was serious, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's the matter?" she asked, gulping down the last of her smoothie.

Chad sighed. "Gerard wants you to join the show," he finally said. He didn't know how Sonny would take it, and every second he waited for her to respond was spent in pure agony and curiosity. Would she really want to join _Mackenzie Falls_?

"…why?" she wondered aloud.

"Portlyn's leaving, because of her little…situation. So, Mackenzie needs a new love interest. He wants you…"

Sonny thought about this. She couldn't leave _So Random!_ because of her friends. Then she reminded herself that everyone was angry with her anyway. And she had always secretly wanted to prove to Chad that she could really act, and this was the way to do it. But she was worried about what Marshall would say about it. Also, what if Chad didn't even want her intruding on his show?

"Would _you_ want me?" Sonny asked quietly.

Chad took Sonny's hands and traced circles with his thumbs. She looked him in the eyes and almost felt her knees buckle. She hoped that feeling never went away.

"Of course I do, Sonny," he said. "I just think you should sleep on it; make sure you make the right decision. This _is_ a big decision."

Sonny nodded. Chad was right; she had to think about it some more. There was no need to decide right then and there what she wanted to do. But no doubt would she lose sleep over it.

Chad leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I know you'll make the right choice. You always do. Especially in guys, if I do say so myself." He winked and Sonny rolled her eyes.

Then she sighed. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

_Oh, how I adore sequels. Do you adore sequels? Do you adore **this** sequel? If you do, I'd like to know *cough* REVIEW! *cough*_

_Peace, Love, and Shopping Sprees,_

_-Emily._


	3. Dramatic Drama

_Hello! I'm glad everyone likes the story! Beware: this chapter is drama-filled._

_Random Advice of the Day: If you're thinking of lifting a bathtub, be careful not to lift it too high. You may break a pipe line and incidentally cause a flood._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_*By the way, the Random Advice of the Days are based on my life. I am just looking out for you people out there. You know how I do.*_

_*Oh, and I may have crossed the bad language barrier for T ratings in this puppy, so I'm sorry if I offend anyone...*_

* * *

"So Sonny's thinking of joining the _Falls_?" Portlyn asked curiously. Her and Chad were on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ and were taking a break from rehearsing lines for the next day's filming. After Chad talked with Sonny, she left to go home for a rest, and Chad stayed to find Portlyn. He told her everything.

"Well, she wouldn't have even thought of the idea before Gerard mentioned it," Chad replied. He rustled his script and bent the edges of the papers mindlessly.

Portlyn thought about this. "Well," she finally said. "I think she'd make a great addition to the cast, what with me leaving and all."

"He told you, huh?" Chad asked. Portlyn nodded sadly.

"They're going to kill me off after this episode, before I start to show." She rubbed her abdomen slowly. It wouldn't be long before her stomach grew in size, and the faster that time came, the more worried Portlyn became. "A car crash, I think," she finished.

"You'll be fine," Chad said. "It's not like your whole career is over. It's just…paused for a while."

Portlyn shook her head. She didn't want to talk about this now. In an attempt to change the subject, Portlyn asked, "Do you want Sonny to join?"

Chad sighed. "It's not that I don't want her to," he answered slowly. "I just think she's better off in Chuckle City. That's where she belongs, like I belong here."

Portlyn inhaled to say something when Chad suddenly stood up, tossing his script to the floor.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Chad asked angrily. Portlyn looked up and gasped.

"Pearce?!" she screeched. She jumped up to hug the tall, _So Random!_ guest star. Pearce caught her in his arms and squeezed her tight. Chad was too confused for words.

"Hey," Pearce laughed. He let go of Portlyn and looked at Chad. "Hey to you too," he said. Chad glared.

"Chad, this is Pearce Connery, the father of my baby," Portlyn said.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sonny made her way back to _So Random!_, on a mission to speak with her producer. She had been thinking about the situation with Gerard constantly, and decided it would be best to talk to Marshall for his opinion.

She rapped her knuckles on the large wooden door.

"Come in," he shouted. Sonny opened the door slowly and closed it behind her.

"Hey Marshall," she said.

Marshall looked up from his papers and said, "Oh, Sonny, it's you. What can I do you for?"

Sonny sat down in the seat in front of his desk and replied, "I need to ask you something important."

Marshall stopped and folded his hands together. "Go ahead."

"Well…" she began. "I was over at the _Falls_ set, and the producer, Gerard Henderson, asked me to join the show…"

Marshall stood up violently and hit his fist on the desk. "I _knew_ he was after something when he called me!" he said. Sonny cocked an eyebrow.

"He called you?" she asked.

Marshall nodded. "He was being all nice to me, and I knew he was up to no good," he answered. "Why does he want you to join the show, Sonny?"

Sonny shrugged. "I guess…since Portlyn's leaving, he needs a new love interest for Mackenzie…and since, you know…" The words were having trouble flowing from her mouth.

Marshall sighed.

"That's why I came to talk to you," Sonny added. "I need to know what you think."

"Well, obviously I want you to stay with _So Random!_," he said. "Because, to tell you the truth, you were the best thing that's happened to the show in years. But," he continued. "You need to do what you think is right, Sonny. I'm not going to stop you."

Sonny nodded slowly and said, "Thanks Marshall." She let herself smile and left the office, confused and deeply conflicted.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"He's _what_?!" Chad shouted.

Portlyn looked back and forth between a smiling Pearce Connery and a livid Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Do you two know each other?" she asked curiously.

"Meh," Pearce said. "We've met once or twice." Pearce flashed a dazzling smile towards Chad and Chad gritted his teeth.

"How you been, Chad?" Pearce asked casually. Chad almost ripped Pearce's head off in pure rage. After everything Pearce had done to Sonny, Chad couldn't believe how casual he was acting, like nothing ever happened. It pissed Chad off to no end.

"I was just peachy until you arrived," Chad replied. "Still fucking Tawni?" It was a low blow, but it had to be done.

Portlyn's eyes widened and she stepped away from Pearce. "What?" she asked, astonished.

Pearce laughed nervously. "It was…it was hardly…anything….Chad, can I talk to you for just one second?"

Chad almost smirked at Pearce's inability to speak, but reluctantly followed him to the corner of the room.

"What was that?" Pearce asked. He crossed his arms and glared at Chad.

"What was what? It was a simple question," Chad responded.

"Tawni and I didn't do anything," Pearce said.

"Really? That's not what I heard, you fucking ass. You broke an innocent girl's heart and you're acting like you don't even care!" Chad could feel himself getting worked up, and he tried not to do anything he would regret later. But he kept thinking about how good Pearce's face felt on his clenched fist…

"I _don't_ care, Chad. All she kept thinking about was you! She was a waste of time. Tawni, however…"

Chad kept his fists close to his sides, convincing himself that he could keep it together.

"Don't you _dare_ say that about Sonny," he said.

"Oh, right," Pearce rolled his eyes. "She's your little _girlfriend_ now. I guess I should congratulate you, although I don't see why you'd want to date a bitch like her."

That was it. Just as Chad was about to raise his fist to punch Pearce again, Portlyn came running up.

"What's going on here?" she asked. Chad put his fist down hesitantly and sighed.

"I'm out of here," he said. "You stay away from Sonny. Do what you want with Tawni, but if I _ever_ hear you talking smack about Sonny again, I'll do much worse then what I did before. I won't put up with assholes like you." And with that, Chad stormed off.

Portlyn turned to Pearce. "What about Sonny?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chad pushed the double doors to the studio open violently. He was so blind with anger, he almost didn't notice when he bumped into Sonny Munroe.

"Chad!" she exclaimed. "I have something to tell you!"

Chad took her hand. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Why?" Sonny asked, being dragged across the parking lot to Chad's car.

Chad mumbled something, and the only words Sonny caught were "ass…talking shit…need to leave…."

Sonny didn't say anything until she was buckled up in the front seat of Chad's ebony Chevrolet Convertible. Then she asked quietly, "…what's wrong?"

Chad shook his head. "Just tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"Oh!" Sonny said, almost forgetting. "I'm gonna do it."

"Do what?" Chad asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He was so flustered about Pearce, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Join _Mackenzie Falls_. I think I should do it," she said. In a state of shock, Chad slammed down on the brake as hard as he could. The cars behind him honked and the people yelled out of their windows for him to get moving, but Chad didn't care.

"You _what_!?"

This was getting to be way too much drama for the _Mackenzie Falls_ star.

* * *

_Woot woot! _

_Review please!_

_Oh, and also, I was told that I can put my stories up for adoption. I have a whole bunch of Twilight stories that I have (sadly) abandoned, so if you check those out on my profile, and PM me, you can have them. I just don't write them anymore, so go have a look and see if any of you would want any. Let me know!_

_Peace, Love, and Tanning Decks,_

_-Emily._


	4. Chapter the Fourth

_Ladies and Gentlemen, here is your next chapter. I know I took a bit longer to update, but I've had so many assignments I didn't have time. Sorry._

_Also, to make things worse, this is kind of a filler chapter. But it gets cute near the end!_

_*Flashbacks are in italics*_

_**Random Advice of the Day:**__ I know everyone has at least one really creepy guy in their school that you just can't stand. Well, this little piece of advice is about mine: Never aggravate a creepy boy with a "soul-sucking" growth on his forehead. He might try to strangle you. I kid you not._

_Disclaimer: Hold on…._

"_Mom!"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Has Daddy bought me Sonny with a Chance yet?"_

"_No, hun."_

_*sigh*_

* * *

"What about Sonny?" Portlyn asked. She was extremely curious to hear what Pearce had to say, as she thought Pearce had only just arrived today.

Pearce shuffled his feet. He didn't know what to tell Portlyn. The whole time he was in the studio, he had pretended to still be at home, fooling naïve little Portlyn. Then she told him about the baby over the phone one day when they were talking.

* * *

"_Hun, you know I'd come visit you if I could, but I'm so busy here with work and the family, I just can't," he had said. _

"_But Pearce, I need to tell you something." He already knew what she had to tell him. It was all over the news; he wasn't stupid._

"_What is it, babe? I need to go, so make it fast…"He wandered around the So Random! set, exploring his temporary job location._

_He heard her sigh on the other end. _

"_Pearce!" The producer, Marshall, called. _

_Covering the phone with his hand, Pearce shouted, "I'm coming!"_

"_What was that?" Portlyn asked. Pearce's heart beat faster in panic._

"_Uh, that was just my dad. I should get going, sweetheart…"_

"_Wait!" she shouted. "Pearce…I'm pregnant."_

_This was where his real acting skills came into play. Pearce gasped._

"_You _are_?! Whose is it?" he asked, faking alarm._

"…_Yours," Portlyn said. He could tell she was crying, but he couldn't really deal with her at the moment._

"…_Okay, hun, I'll be there in a few days, I promise! But I have to go, I love you. Bye."_

* * *

After that conversation, Pearce kept a far distance from _Mackenzie Falls_, in fear that Portlyn would see him. When the time was right, he made an appearance. But then again, maybe his timing could have been a little better.

"You tell me _now_, Pearce Connery," Portlyn said sternly. "What has Sonny Munroe have to do with anything?"

"Hun, you really should calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby," he said quietly, trying to stall.

Portlyn rolled her emerald eyes. "You had better tell me now, or else…"

Pearce cocked an eyebrow. "Or else _what_, my dear?" He was testing her. He knew Portlyn; she wouldn't _really_ threaten him. She couldn't.

"Or else…" Portlyn searched for something to say. "Or else I'll ask Sonny herself!" And with that she stormed off in a huff, leaving a nervous and slightly stunned Pearce Connery in her wake.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chad pulled over to a Starbucks, which was sitting alone on the edge of the highway. The two hadn't said a word to each other for the whole ten minute ride, and Sonny didn't like it at all. This wasn't Chad. Something was definitely up.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Sonny asked as they approached the counter. A young girl of about their age was wiping the counter when the two teen stars arrived. She almost shrieked when the boy of her dreams, Chad Dylan Cooper, walked in. Little did he know she had _Mackenzie Falls_ posters covering every inch of her large bedroom and every possible season organized in order on her shelf at home.

She stared lovingly into his light blue eyes, hoping he would stare back. She dreamed that he would jump the counter and rip her clothes off…

"Hello, Chad Dylan Cooper" she said politely. Saying his name caught Chad's attention. "I'm Lucy McGee, what can I get for you?" Even though Lucy was acting calm and collected, really she was dying on the inside, knowing that her dream was finally becoming a reality.

She didn't even notice the angry brunette standing next to him,

Chad glanced at Sonny, trying to hide the fact that he knew this _Lucy McGee_ was a total creep.

"Um, yes," Chad said. "She'll have a grande white mocha." He gestured to Sonny. That was when Lucy McGee finally saw her. Lucy's eyes filled with anger, knowing what was going on between the two. It was all over the tabloids, and Lucy McGee did not appreciate some other woman messing around with her man.

"Aren't you having anything?" Sonny asked Chad, softly touching his arm. Lucy froze.

"No, I'm not in the mood for anything," Chad replied. Sonny laughed.

"He'll have a cappuccino," Sonny said, handing her a five. "Grande."

Chad looked at Sonny, raising an eyebrow. Sonny shrugged.

"I know you like your cappuccinos," she said. Chad, forgetting all about his previous drama, laughed and smiled brightly at the amazing girl next to him. He put his arm around her and squeezed.

Lucy's eye twitched in rage.

"Uh, could you get on that? We have somewhere to go," Chad said impatiently at the frozen girl over the counter. Lucy forced a smile and nodded, giving Chad Dylan Cooper the change and going to make their drinks.

She could overhear Sonny asking where they were going, and Chad said it was a surprise. Lucy rolled her eyes. It should be _her_ getting cappuccinos with Chad Dylan Cooper, not that crazy girl from_ So Random!_.

He finished Chad's drink first and handed it to him. He nodded a thank-you and waited for Sonny's drink. The two began laughing again, and, when Lucy was sure no one was looking, she spit in Sonny Munroe's grande white mocha.

Closing the lid quickly, she handed the freaky brunette her saliva-filled drink.

"Thanks," Sonny said. She took Chad's hand and the two left, smiling and laughing like they were having the time of their lives.

Lucy scowled and went back to cleaning the counter.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Chad, where are we going?" Sonny asked curiously as Chad sped down the highway. The top of the convertible was down and the cool dusk air blew through their hair, whipping it around their smiling faces.

"You'll see, be patient," he replied, chugging down his cappuccino.

A few minutes later, Chad said, "Okay, close your eyes." Sonny put drink in the cup holder and covered her eyes, and she wondered what Chad was going to do and where they were.

The door beside her open and Chad guided her out of the car, constantly making sure her eyes were properly covered. He stopped her and said, "Now, open them."

Sonny brought her hands down and gasped. They were on a mountain.

The orange, red, and yellow of the sunset blended in with the white fluffy clouds. The sun was disappearing over the horizon and birds fluttered past, singing their songs. The quiet breeze rustled Sonny's hair and she inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh pine and mountain air.

"Oh, Chad, this is amazing," she said.

"I have my moments," he answered with a smirk. He took her hand and led her to an empty bench a safe distance from the cliff's edge. He put his arm around her and pulled her close, brushing his lips over hers and loving the tingles it sent through his body.

This was the way it was supposed to be. No drama, no problems. Chad had forgotten everything that had happened to him over the past few days when their lips touched, and all of his worries melted away.

To Chad, nothing else in the world mattered but the girl sitting next to him.

* * *

_I know this was a filler chapter, but I tried to satisfy something at the end with a little Channy there. Don't worry, the next chapter will be much more eventful._

_How did you guys like Lucy McGee? Pretty creepy, eh?_

_Review please!_

_Peace, Love, and Starry Nights,_

_-Emily._


	5. The Gummy Bear Song

_Greetings everyone! This chapter seemed pretty long to me, but oh well. I hope you like it!_

_**Random Advice of the Day:**__ Don't try to balance a plate of food and a strawberry daquiri with one hand. One will end up splattered all over your new outfit._

_Disclaimer:_

"_Mommy!"_

"_What do you want, hun?"_

"_I want Sonny with a Chance!"_

"_Go watch it on T.V. then."_

"…_.kay :(__"_

* * *

Sonny pulled Chad close and wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the serene moment. She could never have imagined anything better than this.

_Moo! Moo! Moo!_

Sonny cursed. Of course someone would be calling at that second. She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" Chad asked.

"Portlyn," Sonny replied. She pressed the button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sonny?" Portlyn's voice asked. Her voice cracked and Sonny could tell she had been crying. "This is you, right? I have the right number?"

Sonny laughed. "Yes, you have the right number. What's wrong?"

"I need to know something," Portlyn answered. Sonny waited for her to continue. "What happened with you and Pearce?"

Sonny's eyes widened and Chad pulled his eyebrows together. What was Portlyn saying?

Sonny bit her lip. "Well," she said. "Long story short, he came to the set last week or something, and he asked me out, and I said yes. And then Chad and I stopped talking and I started getting feelings for Pearce." Chad winced. "And then I walked in on him and Tawni making out in our dressing room. That's about it."

Portlyn sighed. "Okay, thanks Sonny." Suddenly, Sonny heard a loud, deep voice in the

background. "No, Pearce!...." Portlyn shouted. "Yes, it's Sonny! I know what happened!..." More shouting and noise. "Get away from me! Ugh!" Then the line went dead.

Sonny gasped and turned to Chad. "We need to get back," she said.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Portlyn!" Pearce shouted, banging on the door of Portlyn's dressing room, where she had hid herself after their conversation. He didn't want her knowing what happened with him and Sonny.

"No, Pearce!" cried Portlyn. He could hear the cracking of her voice, indicating to him that she had been crying.

"Are you talking to Sonny?!" He yelled through the door, wiggling the doorknob in an attempt to get in.

"Yes, it's Sonny!" she replied. "I know what happened!"

He cursed loudly and threw himself against the door, breaking it down. "Hang up rightnow!" he shouted. He ran to her and tried to grab the phone from her tightly gripped hand.

"Get away from me! Ugh!" She said, struggling as she practically wrestled him to the floor for it. With one last try, he yanked the phone from her hand and pressed 'End.'

Portlyn blew the hair from out of her eyes and stood up, brushing the dirt from her clothing. "I know what happened," she said. "Don't try to hide it, or make your usual lame excuses."

Pearce smirked.

"I don't want to talk to you ever again," Portlyn said. "Now stop smiling that stupid smile and get the hell out of my dressing room!"

Pearce, still smirking, reached out and cupped Portlyn's cheeks. "Oh, hunny," he said. "Good luck trying to raise that baby of yours alone, because once I walk out that door, I'm never coming back." And with that, he gently smacked the side of her face and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Portlyn, with the last piece of her heart breaking, began to cry.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chad and Sonny burst through the doors of Condor Studios, in a hurry to see Portlyn. Chad's fists clenched and unclenched with every quick step he took; ready to punch that son of a bitch out.

As the two rounded the corner, Sonny collided with a tall figure and was knocked to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," he said with a laugh.

"Watch what you say, asshole," Chad rebutted, helping Sonny up. When Sonny realized who she had run into, she gasped and took a step back.

"What're you gonna do about it, Cooper?" Pearce said. "Wanna punch me again? Here, I'll give you a free shot. Come on." He tapped his jawbone with his finger, smirking. "Hit me right here, Cooper. Right here."

Chad looked at Sonny, silently considering it.

"Aw, gonna ask your little _girlfriend_ if it's okay, Chaddypoo?" Pearce said, making kissing noises.

Chad nodded slowly to Sonny, and before Pearce could say another word, Sonny kicked Pearce in the unfortunate place where boys do not liked to be kicked.

"Shit!" he cried.

As Pearce fell to the floor in agony and shock, gripping his crotchal area, Sonny bent down and said, "I shouldn't have even wasted my time with you."

With that, Sonny and Chad left, leaving Pearce Connery crumpled on the floor.

"That was some hit, Munroe," Chad said, smirking as they ran towards the hallway where Portlyn's dressing room was located.

"I have my moments," she replied. They arrived at the door marked with a shining star and Chad reached for the doorknob.

"Wait," Sonny said. Chad looked at her expectantly. "Shouldn't we knock?"

Chad rolled his eyes and threw open the door. He immediately saw Portlyn, curled up against her couch with her head in her knees, sobbing. He hated to see her like this; she was one of his friends, and even though he didn't care much about other people, Portlyn and Sonny would always be close to his heart, no matter what.

While Chad stared, frozen in place in the doorway, Sonny rushed over to Portlyn and sat down next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her. This was one of the things Chad loved about Sonny; she was so kind to everyone. His heart warmed at the sight before realizing he was still standing in the doorway.

Slowly he made his way over and sat down on the other side of Portly. He began stroking her soft, brown hair.

"Did he do anything to you?..." Sonny asked quietly. Portlyn shook her head, still burying it into her knees.

"It's okay," Chad said softly. "I kicked him in the nuts for you." Sonny looked at him quizzically and laughed. Portlyn's head flew up and she grinned at Chad. Despite her running make-up and puffy eyes, seeing her smile made Chad smile back.

"He's not kidding," Sonny said. "He really did. I was there."

The three started laughing at once, and couldn't stop.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Mr. Henderson, Mr. Pike," Mr. Condor greeted as he sat down at the conference table of Condor Studios. Mr. Condor, Marshall, and Gerard arranged a meeting to discuss the switch of casting for their shows. "What's this about wanting a casting trade-off?"

He tapped his pen impatiently on the desk. Mr. Condor was a busy man, and didn't have time for anything lengthy and time-consuming.

"Not a trade-off, exactly, sir," Gerard said. "More like a casting _re_-_arrangement_." Mr. Condor nodded for him to continue. Gerard stood up and dramatically whipped a white sheet off of a display stand. This revealed a colourful line graph.

With a flick of his pointer, Gerard began. "You see, sir, ever since Chad Dylan Cooper joined _Mackenzie Falls_, the ratings flew through the roof." He pointed to a drastic increase in the graph. "When we added Portlyn, the ratings got even higher, due to the chemistry between the two."

He then motioned to the steady decline of the line on the graph. "And here was a few months ago; apparently, fans got bored of the predictability of the show and grew tired of Chad and Portlyn together."

Mr. Condor yawned. Seeing this, Gerard tied things up. "Long story short, once the news of Portlyn spread around, the ratings dropped. Then, when the tabloids reported Chad and that Sonny Munroe together, the ratings shot up again. In conclusion, I have requested to have Sonny Munroe join _Mackenzie Falls_ in time for next season. Thank-you." Gerard sat down and winked at Marshall. Marshall sighed.

Mr. Condor looked at Marshall and nodded. This time, Marshall stood up. He, in turn, had created a presentation.

"Mr. Condor and fellow co-worker, I too have put together a small production for your entertainment." He gestured towards the PowerPoint he had set up prior to the meeting. Marshall hit the lights and the first slide began.

"This is a picture of the audience after the first _So Random!_ filming." The seats were half-empty and Marshall glanced from Mr. Condor to Gerard.

"What's your point, Pike? Your show had no viewers from the beginning?" Gerard laughed obnoxiously and Mr. Condor glared.

Marshall, ignoring Gerard, continued. "Now this is the audience after Sonny arrived." He clicked the button and the next slide appeared. This time, the seats were over-flowing with people, all with smiles on their faces. Mr. Condor's eyes widened.

"You see, sir, Sonny has brought joy and laughter to our viewers. She has been the best thing for _So Random!_, and it would kill your business as well as our show if you decided to send her to _Mackenzie Falls_." Marshall flipped the lights on and sat back down.

Mr. Condor tapped his chin in thought. If he sent Sonny over to the _Falls_, that show's ratings would burst through the roof. But if he did this, _So Random!_ would crash and burn.

"This is what will happen," Mr. Condor said sternly, standing up. "Sonny Munroe will film one episode of _Mackenzie Falls_. If I like it, I will file the paperwork to transfer her there. If she doesn't succeed in a drama, I will keep her on _So Random!_. Got it?"

The two men nodded, and Mr. Condor left the room.

Gerard smirked. "Told you he'd be on my side."

* * *

_Psst! I have a secret. Are you ready? Don't tell anyone though, okay? Good, here it is:_

_**LOOK!!!!!!!**_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_But that shouldn't be a secret._

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_**P.S. I know in the middle of the story about the kicking Pearce **_

_**in the crotch Chad said HE **_

_**did it, but he was just trying to take credit for it. Sonny **_

_**just went along with it to make**_

_**Portlyn feel a little better. Sorry for any confusion. :)**_

_I don't know if I'm allowed to do this, but I was nominated for the _

_SWAC Awards, and I was hoping maybe you readers could vote_

_for me? Search SWAC Awards under "Story" for more info_

_about it. :) Thank-you._

_Peace, Love, and Gummy Bears,_

_-Emily._

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


	6. Opportunity

_Woot woot! I'm happy everyone likes this story!! Yay! _

_As you may have noticed, I changed my penname from eRegz to DrowningxInxSapphire, mostly because I get bored fast._

_**Random Advice of the Day:**__ If one of your best friends eats a piece of bread covered in ketchup, mustard, vinegar, pepper, salt, Ranch dressing, BBQ sauce, and cheese, make sure you catch it on video._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

"Would Sonny Munroe and Chad Cooper please report to Stage Two? Thank-you," the nasally voice on the intercom said. Chad and Sonny looked up at the speaker on the wall of Portlyn's dressing room, as if waiting for the voice to continue.

Sonny glanced at Chad, who shrugged. "Must be Gerard," he said.

"Sorry Portlyn," Sonny said as she stood up. "We've been summoned. But feel better, please. I hate seeing you upset."

"Yeah, me too," Chad added, taking Sonny's hand. "Feel better." Portlyn wiped her eyes and waved.

"Thanks guys, for cheering me up. I really needed it," she said. "I'll see you later."

The two teens nodded and headed out the door, shutting the door behind them.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Gerard paced back and forth nervously. Gerard Henderson rarely got nervous, but this was very important; critical to _Mackenzie Falls_. If Sonny declined his generous invitation, _Mackenzie Falls_ wouldn't be able to make it to the next season. He needed to turn on his charm around her; she seemed like she would be a tough nut to crack.

"She'll join, I know it," Bart said, holding Gerard's coffee as he chewed on his nails uneasily.

Gerard whipped around to face his adolescent assistant. "How do you know?" he snapped. "This girl holds the fate of my show in the palm of her hands!"

"I was talking to her earlier," Bart replied, switching Gerard's coffee from one hand to the other. "She really likes Chad. And, words on the street is she's fighting with her _So Random!_ friends."

Gerard's eyes widened. "Don't say that _dreadful_ name around this set! Didn't you know that, Ben?!"

"It's Bart," the assistant mumbled under his breath. "The point is: I don't see why she would say no, sir. She lost her friends, and she's dating Chad. It's a guaranteed yes."

Gerard smiled at this new piece of information. He could use it to his advantage.

He heard the loud double doors open and close behind him, and he painted a grin on his lips and turned around.

"Chad!" he exclaimed excitedly. "And, here's our girl! Miss Sonny Munroe." He shoved himself between the two teens, causing their hands to break loose from each other's. "How are we today?"

"Well, I'm--" Sonny began.

"What do you want, Gerard?" Chad asked, interrupting Sonny.

"No need for harsh tones, Chad," Gerard said smiling. "I just wanted to talk to you. You know, have a nice, mature conversation about, oh, I don't know, your _futures_."

Gerard was standing in front of Sonny and Chad now, with Bart standing close behind him. Gerard ripped his coffee from Bart's hands and took a long sip. Chad took Sonny's hand a second time and pulled her close.

"Now, Sonny, you probably know very well my little offer, as I'm sure Chad here has informed you." Every word out of Gerard's mouth was professional and firm, but Chad new it was a front. Gerard was a jerk, and he didn't want Sonny to see the real side of his producer.

Sonny nodded in response. She had told Chad that she wanted to be on the show with him, but now she wasn't so sure. Mr. Henderson seemed fake, and she was sure the only decent people on this set were Portlyn, Chad, and poor little Bart. Back at _So Random!_ all of the people were real, true friends of hers. But then she remembered, she had no friends on her show anymore. They all hated her.

"I need to know, will you be joining us on _Mackenzie Falls_?" Gerard asked hopefully.

Sonny looked at Chad, and Chad smiled encouragingly. He decided that Sonny would fit in anywhere she wanted to. Her friends were crazy for letting her go, and if she joined his show, Chad would welcome her.

After a few seconds of consideration, Gerard added, "Sonny, my dear Sonny, you'll have _friends_ here, unlike back at your own show. They deserted you." He put an arm around her shoulders. "Here, at _Mackenzie Falls_, everyone's family. We wouldn't feed you to the lions. We would _support_ you, and ensure your happiness, like _real friends_." He hoped this pushed her over the edge, knowing that Sonny's friends were a sensitive topic.

Sonny thought this over. If she said no, what would she be going back to? Insults, judgements, everything she didn't want to face. At least here she had Chad, who she hoped would never do those things to her. At least here she could feel wanted…

"Yes, I think I'll do it," Sonny replied with a smile. Although, her smile couldn't have been bigger than Gerard's Henderson's. He joyfully clapped his hands together.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Now, you're going to be filming the first episode of next season tomorrow. Here is your script." He handed Sonny a thick mass of stapled papers. "Welcome to the cast, Miss Munroe."

With a handshake and a smile, Gerard walked away, happier than ever.

Sonny turned to Chad. "Are you upset?"

Chad cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I be upset? This could be a great opportunity for you, Sonny."

Sonny nodded, then gazed into his eyes. "But, do you want me here?"

Chad smirked and took her hands in his. "We've been over this," he said. "I think it's great. I think you'll be great. Almost as great as me. _Almost_."

Sonny rolled her eyes and kissed him, running her hands through his soft blonde hair. She began to think of how things will be. Seeing him everyday; being with him all the time. She could get used to this. Oh, yes she could.

A smile formed on her lips as he kissed her back.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sonny and Chad made their way to Sonny's dressing room to rehearse her first _Mackenzie Falls_ script. It felt odd and unusually heavy in her hands, but she convinced herself she would become accustom to it. It took her a while to get used to the _So Random!_ one too.

"So wait," Sonny said, placing her script on her lap. "You meet me on a bridge during Portlyn's funeral?" Chad nodded. "What the hell am I doing on a bridge?"

Chad shrugged. "You're going to have to get used to this. Plot holes tend to be common in my show. But for some reason, no one notices…"

Sonny flipped through the script. "Oh, here we go: it says I was Portlyn's friend…and…" she quoted directly from the script: "'I couldn't go to the funeral. It was just too hard for me.'" She placed the back of her hand against her forehead and fell backwards dramatically.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Let's keep rehearsing," he said.

Sonny nodded and stood up, immediately getting into character. Her character's name was Allison, because Gerard was nice enough to write in her real name, so it might be easier for her. In the show, her parents were poor and lived in an alley where she was raised. Portlyn's character had met her and they became instant friends. But when she died, Allison couldn't handle it, because Portlyn's character was her only friend. She goes to the bridge to think, and that is where she meets rich, city boy Mackenzie. He lives in the wealthy part of town, and is one of the city's bachelors. They fall in love but his parents won't allow them to be together. So, in a way, it was forbidden love, and Sonny liked that.

Chad stood next to her, pretending to look off a bridge and down at the water.

"So, why are you here?" Mackenzie asked slowly.

Allison sighed. "My friend just died. Her funeral is taking place in the cemetery down the road."

Chad was surprised about how well Sonny was acting. He first thought she'd make a joke out of the drama, but she was actually a sensational actress.

Just as Chad was about to recite his next line, the door flew open.

"Oh thank God!" Tawni exclaimed. Sonny groaned. "Listen, Sonny, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, or ever, but I have some important information you would probably like to know."

Tawni grabbed Sonny's hand and yanked her onto the couch. "Sonny, I know you hate me, but I don't hate you. And I don't want you to leave _So Random!_ just because we were jerks to you. We're all so sorry, and normally, I would never say this, but we need you here. You can't go to _Mackenzie Falls_!"

Sonny was shocked at Tawni sudden thoughtfulness, but then she remembered: "But Tawni," she said. "I already said yes."

"I know," Tawni replied. "There is more information, obviously." Sonny looked at her quizzically. "It's not too late, Sonny! Marshall told me that you can still stay here. The episode you're filming tomorrow is for Mr. Condor! If he likes you, he'll transfer you to _Mackenzie Falls_. But if he doesn't…" Tawni waggled her eyebrows and smiled.

"Then I can stay," Sonny finished. Tawni clapped her hands excitedly.

Chad glanced back and forth between the smiling faces. He knew how conflicted Sonny would become, and all he could do was brace himself.

* * *

_Three notes:_

_All of my stories are still up for adoption, so check those out!!_

_Please vote for me for the SWAC Awards!_

_REVIEW!_

_Peace, Love, and Chad Dylan Cooper,_

_-Emily._


	7. Take Seven

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking forever to update! I had exams and what not, but I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that I passed grade ten, aha._

_I really hope you like this chapter, minus the cliffy. Muahahaha!_

_**Random Advice of the Day:**__ If you have no money, don't spend the last of it on a bikini you'll never wear._

_**Disclaimer: **__I checked the papers over and over again, and none say that I won Sonny with a Chance. But on the plus side, I have the new episodes On Demand now! –dances-_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The blue jays outside of Sonny Munroe's window awoke her the next morning. She yawned and stretched, blinking a few times to adjust to the light pouring into her window. The rays of sunshine seeped through the leaves of the tree outside of her room, and she smiled to herself.

Suddenly, her phone went off. It was a text from Chad.

_Are you ready?_ It read.

She smiled and replied:

_Let's do this._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chad Dylan Cooper shut his phone and paced nervously on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_. He and Sonny had talked the night before about what she wanted to do; stay on _So Random!_ or join _Mackenzie Falls_. It was a long night, but at two in the morning, she finally decided.

"Chad! My main man," Gerard Henderson said as he approached the anxious teen star. "How are we this fine morning? Waiting for our new addition to the cast to arrive?" Gerard had a large grin plastered on his flawless face and Chad forced a smirk.

"She should be here any minute," he replied.

"Wonderful! You know where to go when she gets here, don't you, Chad?"

Chad fought to not punch Gerard in the face and run. Instead, Chad responded with, "Of course I do," and a wink. Gerard nodded and left, and Chad's face fell.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and instantly his smile reappeared.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Chad said to his girlfriend, leaning down and softly pecking her on the lips.

"Good morning, Chad," Sonny replied with that sparkle he loved so much. "So, where are we going?"

"Just over there," Chad said, pointing to a door at the other side of the set. "But first, before you do this, Sonny, I want you to know that I really do support you in what you decided. I'm here for you, even if you want to change your mind."

Sonny touched her hand to his cheek. "Thanks, Chad. But this is what I want. Now, let's do this."

She winked and Chad led her towards the audition room.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Audition Tape, Sonny Munroe for the part of Allison, Take One_

Chad sat behind the camera and smiled reassuringly at Sonny.

"So, why are you here?" Chad asked, reading off of his script.

"To audition for the part of Allison, obviously," Sonny replied.

Chad slapped his hand to his forehead. "No, no, read your script, Sonny!"

_Audition Tape, Sonny Munroe for the part of Allison, Take Two_

"My name is Mackenzie," Chad read. "And yours?"

"Sonny Munroe."

"_**CUT!**_"

_Audition Tape, Sonny Munroe for the part of Allison, Take Three_

"I'm sure we'll see each other again, some day," Chad said in a whisper.

"Chad, I'll probably see you tomorrow. And I thought we were hanging out after this!"

"Stop! Cut! Stop taping!!"

_Audition Tape, Sonny Munroe for the part of Allis—_

"No, no more takes!" Gerard shouted. He marched angrily up to Sonny, looming over her menacingly. Chad stood up in an instantaneous reaction.

"Why not?" Sonny asked innocently. Chad made his way over to her and stood close.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked in a harsh whisper, not wanting the camera, which was still rolling, to pick him up.

"I'm auditioning, like you wanted me to," Sonny replied. Gerard's dark brown eyes bore into hers, and she began feeling a little intimidated.

"No, you're not _auditioning_, you're wasting time and film, that is what you're doing! Now, smarten up and _act_. That's the reason you're here, Miss Munroe. Now, if you are going to continue to waste my time, please leave the room and go back to your little comedy show. But if you are serious about working on the best drama show on the network, then you had best show me and Mr. Condor you are willing to do so. Are we clear?"

Sonny nodded, wide-eyed. This man could be very frightening when he wanted to be.

"Excellent!" Gerard's smile returned and he relaxed. "Role camera!"

Chad kissed Sonny swiftly on the cheek and winked. "Take four," he whispered.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Sonny!" Tawni shrieked as she shuffled down the hall towards the Hollywood couple. "What happened in the audition?? How did it go?"

Sonny laughed. "You'll see, Tawni, trust me."

"The cast is going nuts, Sonny. We're all so curious. Just tell me what you decided!"

"You're going to have to wait," Sonny said.

"Wait for what? Tawni Hart doesn't _wait_." She said the word with disgust, and Chad couldn't help but laugh. Tawni glared in his direction. "Don't laugh, Cooper. You're worse than me."

That shut him up.

"I'll tell you all when we go out to dinner tonight," Sonny said with a smile.

"We're going out to dinner?" Tawni asked curiously. She crossed her arms and added, "Since when?"

"Since now," Sonny replied. "I want to treat you all."

"Well," Tawni said. "That's….oddly nice of you."

Sonny shrugged. "I'm feeling generous today. I'll meet everyone at Red Lobster at seven tonight." She grabbed Chad's hand and they continued their walk.

They were at the end of the hall when they heard Tawni cry, "Oh my God! I need an outfit!!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sonny wrapped her silk scarf around her neck and checked herself out in her full-length mirror at home. She was wearing her favourite pair of dark blue jeans and a soft green V-neck shirt. Her scarf was a birthday gift from Tawni last year, and it was blue Egyptian silk with scattered rhinestones. It was the kind of scarf that looked good with everything, and made everything look good.

There was a knock at the door, breaking Sonny out of her trance. "Come in!" she shouted.

The door opened slowly and Chad Dylan Cooper walked in. "Wow," he said. "You look great. But you do know it's just dinner, right?" He walked up and stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips and resting his chin on her shoulder, looking in the mirror.

"Yes, I know it's just dinner. But I felt like dressing up a bit. Something wrong with that?" She turned around and faced him, his hands still on her hips.

"Nope, nothing's wrong with that," he said, kissing her. "Ready to go?"

Sonny nodded and Chad led her to his limo, which waited for them outside.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"What do you think she did?" Nico asked nervously at the dinner table. Grady's legs bounced up and down impatiently and Tawni flipped her hair. Zora played with her fork as the _So Random!_ cast waited for Sonny to arrive.

"I doubt she left our show, Nico," Grady said, mostly to reassure himself. "Sonny wouldn't do that."

"I know she didn't. She wouldn't. She loves us," Tawni added.

Zora threw her fork down. "Do you guys not remember what we did to her? We didn't support her when she needed it. I wouldn't be surprised if she left."

The gang nodded sadly in unison.

"Hey guys," Sonny said as she approached the table, Chad following closely behind. Nico and Grady scowled at the _Mackenzie Falls_ star, but caught themselves. They didn't want to cause any more drama.

Sonny sat down and Chad sat next to her. He didn't want to say much tonight; he didn't want to piss off Sonny's friends. She was in a spectacular mood and he didn't want to ruin it.

"So, I know you're all probably wondering why I called you here," Sonny said.

"Not really," Nico said. "Tawni already told us."

"Oh," Sonny said. "Okay, well then I know you're all probably wondering what I'm about to say…"

She waited to see if anyone would interrupt, but when it was silent, she continued. "The issue at hand was whether or not I joined _Mackenzie Falls_," she glanced at Chad. "Or stay with _So Random!_."

Everyone shifted impatiently in their seats.

"I had my audition today, and--"

"Just get to the point, Sonny!" Tawni said.

"Okay, okay," Sonny laughed. "Basically, I've decided that--"

_Moo! Moo! Moo!_

Everyone groaned.

"Hold on one minute," Sonny said. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom hallway, where the reception was the best.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Sonny Munroe?" A deep voice on the other end said.

Sonny's eyebrows furrowed together and she said, "Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"This is Mr. Condor."

* * *

_Author's Note: I know, don't hate me. Haha._

_Reviewing would be great, though!_

_Peace, Love, and **Summer**,_

_-Emily._


	8. Bubbles

_Author's Note: Hey everybody! I updated a little quicker this time, because it's summer and I'm bored. *sigh*_

_**Random Advice of the Day:**__ If you're going to a bonfire, please wear bug spray, or be prepared to itch for the next week and a half._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own __N.O.T.H.I.N.G._

* * *

"_Hello?" _

"_Hello, is this Sonny Munroe?" A deep voice on the other end said. _

_Sonny's eyebrows furrowed together and she said, "Yes, it is. Who is this?"_

"_This is Mr. Condor."_

Sonny straightened her posture, even though no one was around, and said calmly, "Mr. Condor. Hello, how are you?"

"Please do not waste my time with silly questions. I called to speak to you about your audition tape for _Mackenzie Falls_," he said.

"Um, okay--"

"Now," Mr. Condor interrupted. "I'll make this quick, because I have things to do, but welcome to the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_, Miss Munroe."

Sonny's eyes widened and she felt light-headed. "Ex-excuse me, sir?"

"You start tomorrow. Congratulations."

"But wait!--"

But it was too late. Mr. Condor hung up, and Sonny froze. _How could this happen?_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chad Dylan Cooper leaned back in his chair comfortably as he told the young, slightly attractive waitress for his Diet Coke. The cast of _So Random!_ discussed their next sketch as they waited for Sonny, and Chad couldn't help but laugh at some of their ideas.

Chad glanced around casually, thinking about what to order when the waitress came back.

_The shrimp platter or the grilled lobster tail?_

Suddenly, something caught his attention. Sonny was waving her arms frantically as a panicked expression painted her face. Chad's heart skipped a beat and he kicked into gear.

"Um…I'll be right back…" Chad said. The gang didn't even look at him, and he stood up and made his way to the bathrooms.

"What, Sonny? What is it?" Chad asked anxiously. Sonny's face was pale white and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"He…I…oh my God," Sonny said emotionlessly.

"What? Sonny, spit it out already! You're killing me here!"

Sonny held up her phone and pointed. "Mr. Condor called," she said.

Chad relaxed a bit and shrugged. "And?"

"And….our plan. It didn't work," she finished.

Chad froze. He thought the plan would be full-proof! Sonny had decided to stay with _So Random!_, and she was to botch the audition tapes. She did, he was there and saw everything. Even after Gerard lectured her about acting, she still kept with the plan, and Chad thought they executed it flawlessly. There was no way Mr. Condor would have approved of it. No way.

"That's not possible," he finally said. "You were so bad in those auditions."

"Gee, thanks," Sonny said with a small smile. "Obviously, I was exactly what they wanted. That doesn't make any sense. I _was_ terrible. How could they still want me?"

"I don't know," Chad said softly. "But how are you going to break it to the others?"

Sonny almost broke down there. She asked her friends out to dinner to tell them she was staying with _So Random!_. Now what?

"I don't know," Sonny replied. She put her head in her hands and Chad held her close.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Leave it to me. I'll figure it out. Don't worry."

"What's going on?" A sharp, high-pitched Tawni-like voice asked. Chad and Sonny pulled apart and Tawni approached them.

Sonny hesitated, then began to tell Tawni what happened. Tawni's face was a mixture of sadness, betrayal, curiosity, and wonder. She wasn't sure how to take the news. Sonny was switching shows…but it wasn't her fault. Tawni didn't know who to blame, and she hated that.

"So, that's what happened," Sonny finished.

Chad checked his watch and said, "Sonny, it's not even eight o'clock. If we hurry, we can make it back to the studios and talk to Gerard, maybe even Mr. Condor. If we hurry."

Sonny nodded. "Tawni, will you tell the others? Tell them what happened and tell them I'm so sorry for leaving, but I'll make it up to them. I promise."

Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and the walked quickly to the door. Suddenly, Sonny whipped around and shouted, "Thanks Tawni! And I'm sorry."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Gerard shuffled busily about his office, placing loose papers into his briefcase to take home with him that night. He had many papers to file regarding Sonny Munroe's placement onto his show.

He smiled to himself. Finally, _Mackenzie Falls_ would be bigger than ever, and _So Random_ will go down the drain. It was about time.

He silently thanked Sonny Munroe. He figured out their plan long before they played it out. He knew she'd botch the audition purposely, and stay with her little friends on that stupid comedy show. It was a good thing he put together a fake audition tape and switched them before he handed it in the Mr. Condor.

He laughed quietly. It was all too easy. He hired a girl who looked almost identical to Sonny and paid her to read lines into a camera. All he had to do after was switch the tapes, and that was simple.

Gerard Henderson was a genius.

All of a sudden, his office door swung open violently, and there stood Chad Dylan Cooper and, well, speak of the devil, Sonny Munroe.

"Well, well, well," Gerard said. "It's a little late to be wandering the sets, don't you think?"

"What did you do, Gerard?" Chad said sternly.

Gerard held the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and index finger. "Why do you always accuse me of things, Chad? Usually, I at least know what you're talking about."

Gerard always knew that taking acting classes back in high school was a good idea.

"So what? Sonny didn't want to join _Mackenzie Falls_. Couldn't you just respect that and try to make your show better some other way? You did something. I'm not sure what you did, but you did it." Chad's blue eyes flashed with anger.

"Chad, I think you're taking this a bit too far. Think about it: did you ever consider that maybe, just maybe, Mr. Condor actually _liked_ Sonny in the audition tape?"

"That's impossible. I know Mr. Condor's standards, and he definitely would have scraped Sonny's tape if he watched one second of it," Chad said. He crossed his arms, and felt Sonny gently brush his lower back in a comforting gesture, probably to calm him down. It didn't work.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "If you don't stop this now, you'll lose your job, Mr. Cooper."

"Are you kidding?" Chad exploded. "I'm the best thing that's ever happened to this show. This show revolves around _me_! You can't threaten me like that."

"Oh, yes I can." Gerard grinned slyly. "I _own_ you. Now, if you excuse me, I have a wife and children to get home to. Go home, get some sleep." He turned to Sonny and added, "I look forward to seeing you on my set tomorrow, Miss Munroe."

As Gerard Henderson shoved past the couple, he winked evilly.

Yes, Gerard Henderson was a genius.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh my. You know what would be the cherry on top of this chapter? A review._

_I like cherries. _

_Peace, Love, and Muffiny Cupcakes,_

_-Emily._


	9. Thou Shall Steal

_Author's Note: Hi! This is **VERY IMPORTANT**: The end author's note is VITAL to read. **PLEASE read it.**_

_Also, my parents have this new rule where I'm not allowed on the computer until 4:00pm everyday, which is silly to me. Apparently I'm "on it too much." Pshh. So I'll try to update as much as I can._

_**Random Advice of the Day:**__ If you're going to walk 2 hours to an ice cream parlour, wear comfortable shoes. _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet. Muahahahahaha!**_

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. A brown-haired Wisconsin girl and a blue-eyed big city boy pulled down their hats and yanked on their gloves, their stomachs twisting in every direction. The lightning cracked outside as their ebony shadows mirrored their every movement. With a hesitant hand, the boy picked a lock as the girl followed behind.

The girl crouched behind the last corner before their destination. She poked her head around and immediately flinched back.

"Someone's there," she whispered. The boy groaned, his blue-eyes flashing with fear and courage with every strike of lightning.

"Wow, this is _so_ cliché," he said, adjusting his black cap. "Do we _have_ to wear these? Wool does bad things to my hair."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Will you stop complaining for two seconds of your life? We have a problem here," she said in a harsh whisper.

The boy picked off pieces of lint from his black attire with disgust. He looked into the eyes of the girl and almost lost his train of thought.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked in a whisper. The dark corridor they were in really creeped him out, even though he would never admit it to his girlfriend. Every time the thunder roared, his insides churned.

"We both know Gerard's up to something, and we're going to figure it out," she replied, taking another look around the corner. "I don't know who that is, though," she added to herself.

The boy shuffled next to her, scrutinizing the scene in front of him. Whoever that was, he was standing right in front of Gerard's office door, which was their primary destination. Who would stay in the studio this late on a Tuesday?

"Looks like he's holding something." His blue eyes were determined as he pulled out his binoculars.

"I _told_ you binoculars were a good idea!" The girl said in hushed excitement. He whipped his hand out to cover her mouth.

"Shh!" he said. "We're only like, ten feet away. Your mouth could have ruined it!"

The girl pouted.

"But….it's a very cute mouth," the boy said with a timid smile. The girl rolled her eyes. He looked through the binoculars again, adjusting each knob for a better view.

"I can't see anything, it's too dark. We have to wait until he's gone," he said disappointedly.

The girl went to look again, when suddenly the figure in front of the door turned around swiftly.

"Move back!" the blue-eyed boy said, pushing the girl further into the dark. "He's leaving."

The two held each other as footsteps began to approach. The louder they got, the more the fear inside them increased, and the more they began to regret even doing this in the first place.

The man rounded the corner and stopped. The two hidden teens caught their breath. This was it. They were busted.

….or not. Because the man whipped around and headed quickly in the other direction until he was out of sight.

The thunder crashed, but this time, the boy didn't flinch. Instead he breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head.

"That was too close," he said. The girl nodded and gestured for them to continue their mission. The two approached the door quietly and were both surprised to find the door unlocked.

"Well, that was easy," she said with a smile. They entered the dark room, afraid to turn on any lights, just in case. Instead, she pulled out a rather large flashlight and the two began surveying the room.

After many minutes of searching, one of them found exactly what they were looking for.

"Over here!" said the boy, waving his hands urgently. She made her way over and gasped at what he had found:

Two tapes. One labelled, "_Sonny Munroe's Audition,_" and the other labelled, "_Sonny Munroe's Audition: Fake_."

"So that's what he did," the girl wondered aloud. "He switched the tapes! That dirty little--"

"We'd better get these to Mr. Condor," the boy said, stuffing them into his shoulder bag. "He'll be dying to see them." The girl nodded and as they headed out the door, the boy said, "Why did _I_ have to be the one carrying the shoulder bag?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chad Dylan Cooper grabbed Sonny Munroe's hand as they walked swiftly through the studios the next morning- tapes in hand.

"I can't wait to see how Gerard gets fired!" Sonny exclaimed with excitement.

"Just like anybody else, I'm assuming," Chad said with a smirk. "All they say is, 'You're fired,' and that's the end of that."

Sonny laughed and said, "Is it like, 'You're _fired_!' or '_You're_ fired!' or '_YOU'RE FIRED!_'?"

Chad just had to laugh. His girlfriend was so goofy sometimes, but that was why he loved her.

As they made their way across the _So Random!_ set, the last set to go through until they reached Mr. Condor's office, they passed a very distraught Marshall Pike.

Sonny stopped abruptly. "What's the matter, Marshall?"

Marshall glanced up at the two lovebirds and sighed. "I need to find a new guest star, and fast," he said, rubbing his temples.

Sonny looked at Chad and they both smiled. "Why's that?" Sonny asked innocently.

"Pearce just…took off. No one can find him, and we start filming tomorrow. What am I going to do?" Chad almost laughed.

"Don't worry, Marshall. We'll think of something," Sonny said reassuringly, tugging at Chad's hand.

"Oh, yeah, right, we will," Chad said, forcing a smile. He had no idea what Sonny had in mind, but he didn't want to ask.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A knock at the door startled Mr. Condor, who was, a moment ago, about to fall asleep. He didn't like being disturbed during his rest time, and it didn't put him in a good mood at all. Whoever it was at the door was going to get it.

"Come in," the owner of the studio said angrily. Sonny and Chad walked in shyly, suddenly nervous at his tone of voice.

"Hello, Mr. Condor, I'm Sonny--"

"Munroe. Got it, I know. I've seen your audition tape for _Mackenzie Falls_." Mr. Condor didn't want to talk, or have a casual conversation. He wanted to sleep, and all of this talking was making his mood worse.

"Right, that's why we're here," Chad said quietly. He handed the man the two tapes and stepped back.

"I've seen the audition, didn't I _just_ tell you that!?" The large man roared. Sonny didn't flinch, but Chad, however, was shaking in his Italian leather shoes.

"Sir, if you could, please, just watch both of them again? It's very important."

Mr. Condor sighed. "You, with the blonde hair and the frightened eyes, put this in." He whipped the first tape, the fake Sonny audition, at Chad.

Sonny watched in horror as a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, who looked _exactly_ like her, walked into the frame. The audition began, and Sonny wanted to throw up. The girl was completely over-acting, but she could see how Mr. Condor thought it was the real Sonny.

"I don't see a problem here, Miss Munroe," the man said impatiently. "Your audition was fabulous and you got the part. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Sonny didn't answer as Chad put in the second tape. Sonny smiled as the tape played and realization dawned on Mr. Condor. His eyes were wide and his fingers tapped on the desk.

"Are you trying to tell me," he said slowly. "That one of these is the real audition?"

Sonny nodded and pulled out the tape, placing it on his desk. Mr. Condor took the two tapes in both of his hands and read the labels.

"Where did you find these?"

Chad glanced at Sonny, who didn't know what to say. They couldn't tell their boss that they committed a break and enter to steal the tapes; they could get fired. But what else could they said.

As sweat began to break out on Sonny's forehead, Mr. Condor suddenly said, "Never mind, I don't want to know." He pressed the pager button on his phone and said, "Excuse, could you please send Gerard Henderson from Stage Three to my office. Thanks." Then he looked at the two teens. "You can go now. I guarantee that Mr. Henderson will be dealt with properly."

Chad turned to leave when Sonny suddenly remembered something. "Sir," she said. "What's going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, am I staying on _Mackenzie Falls_?"

Mr. Condor looked from Chad to Sonny to his hands and back. "Fortunately for you," he waved a few papers with a smile. "I haven't signed the forms yet."

A smile grew on Sonny's face, and Chad took her hand in his.

"So, I guess you'll be staying on _So Random!_."

* * *

_Author's Note: It's not over yet, my lovelies! There's going to be an epilogue after this._

_Here's my very important question though, and I need you guys to answer:_

_**Should I Make A Third Story, And Make This A Trilogy?**_

_Because I have an idea, and I think it'll make into a nice third story. I mean, after the third one, that'll probably be it for this. But would you like to see a third instalment? _

_Answer in a review, please! I'm anxious to hear what you have to say about it._

_Peace, Love, and Cute Little Puppies,_

_-Emily._


	10. Epilogue

_Author's Note: HELLO! This is the __**Epilogue**__ for "Once in a Blue Moon," and I appreciate all of the support for both of the stories. Although, everyone seemed to have voted for a third, so __**ALL HAIL THE SWAC TRILOGY! **_

_**Random Advice for the Day**__**: Always review a story you've read on FanFiction. It makes the writer's happy people, which equals faster updates and generally a good atmosphere.**_

**Disclaimer: **_I own a lot of things, such as two dogs and a lime green laptop, but one thing I don't own is Sonny with a Chance. I'm still working on Sterling Knight, though. _

* * *

Hands ran up and down her back lovingly. She sighed and nuzzled her face into his chest, breathing in his scent and just floating on a cloud. He pulled away (a little too soon) and said, "Well, we did it."

Sonny grinned from ear to ear and looked into his crystal blue eyes, stroking his soft cheek with her hand. She completely forgot why she hated him in the first place. She could never hate that face.

"Of course, I did most of the dirty work, but you know," he said sweetly.

Oh, that's why.

She laughed to herself.

"What? Why are you laughing?" He asked with a smile of curiosity.

"It's just," she paused. "After everything we've been through, with Pearce Connery-" Chad scrunched his nose at the name. "- and all the drama of switching shows, and Gerard…I just can't believe we did it."

"I can," he said. Then he leaned in close to his girlfriend's lips and stared into her big brown eyes. Just as their lips grazed each other's, Chad whispered an "I love you," and then closed the distance between them. Sonny melted in his arms as Chad pulled her closer.

"Sorry to break up this love fest," a voice said behind them. "But get a room, for real."

Sonny and Chad pulled apart and Sonny's cheeks burned a crimson red.

"What can I do for you, Barbie?" Chad hissed. He was clearly upset at being interrupted, and Sonny just rolled her eyes at him, then turned to her friend.

"Hey Tawni," she greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

Tawni approached the two, glaring daggers at Chad for calling her Barbie. Chad just shrugged.

"One day, Chad Dylan Cooper, I _wil__l _be made into a celebrity collector's doll, and then we'll see who has the last laugh!" She flipped her hair angrily.

Chad scoffed. "Well, you're almost there. Your skin's as shiny as plastic already."

Tawni shrieked and thrust her hand to cover her nose. "That was a low blow, even for you, Cooper."

Chad took a step forward in defence and Tawni's one hand balled into a tight fist.

"Guys, guys, calm down," Sonny said coolly.

Tawni sighed in exasperation, tearing her eyes off of Chad. "Marshall wants to talk to you. He told me that if I saw you I was supposed to tell you that he's on the set waiting for you."

"Oh, okay." Sonny bit her lip in anxiety. She wondered what he needed to talk to her about, and she hoped there wouldn't be any more drama. She just wanted to relax now that everything with Pearce and Gerard was over and done with.

She started making her way onto the set when Chad caught up with her.

"No, Chad, it's okay. I can go myself," she said dismissively.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked in concern. His blue eyes filled with worry, because he was thinking the same thing as Sonny: he didn't want more drama.

But if there was going to be more drama, Chad Dylan Cooper wanted- no, needed- to be there.

"I can handle it," Sonny said with a reassuring smile. Chad nodded and let her go.

Sonny entered the _So Random!_ set nervously. She noticed Marshall sitting in his producer's chair, flipping scripts aggressively and biting his lip. Something was wrong.

"Hey, Marshall," she said as she approached. Marshall's head whipped up and he waved. "Something up?" she added.

"Yeah, well, a lot is, actually, S-Sonny." When Marshall started stumbling, there was definitely something out of the ordinary.

"What is it?"

"Well, we still need a guest star for tomorrow and I don't know who to choose because there have been a lot of people who've wanted the spot but I don't have time to run through all of the auditions!"

Also, when Marshall talked fast, you knew it was bad. Sonny was getting jumpy, but she though long and hard, and suddenly it came to her.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "What about an ex-_Mackenzie Falls_ star?"

Marshall glanced at her curiously, and motioned for her to elaborate.

"Portlyn, Marshall! She's leaving _Mackenzie Falls_, right? Well, what if she came on the show once? Imagine the ratings."

Marshall tapped his chin in thought and then smiled. "And she's right over on the next set, so I could audition her in no more than ten minutes…."

Sonny nodded.

"That's brilliant! Thanks Sonny…but…that brings us to the second order of business. Tomorrow's show….." he couldn't finish, and he started tearing up.

_Just like Marshall, to get emotional at a time like this!_

"Tomorrow's show what?" Sonny encouraged.

"Tomorrow's show….is going to be your last."

Sonny's knees buckled and her throat closed. "You're….you're firing me?" she choked.

"No! No! I wouldn't do that, Sonny. It's just that…someone sent in your real audition tape to Universal Studios, and they thought you were hilarious, which you are, don't get me wrong, but…"

"But what, Marshall?!" Sonny was going to pass out. Her breathing was getting faster and faster and her palms were getting sweaty.

"They want you for a new comedy they're shooting….a movie, they said."

Sonny's heart sank and did flips at the same time. "Well, isn't Universal Studios just a few blocks away? I can still come see you, can't I? We'll make this work--"

"Oh, I wish, Sonny. But that isn't the case," Marshall interrupted. "The movie they're shooting….it's in New Zealand."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_Author's Note: And this, my friends, ends of Part Two of The Trilogy. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope the ending excites you for the next instalment! ;]_

_Thank you everyone for reading "For What It's Worth" and "Once in a Blue Moon." I hoped you liked them as much as I liked writing them._

_Please put me on Author Alert if you are interested in reading Part Three of The SWAC Trilogy. _

_Love all of you; and with that, this is my last sign-off for this instalment:_

_Peace, Love, and Sonny with a Chance,_

_-Emily._


	11. Update: The Third Story

_**Update!!!!**_

Just thought I'd let everyone know, in case you didn't subscribe to me yet, that I have posted the first chapter of the third instalment of this trilogy already. It's called **"Cross My Heart,"** and it's ready to go.

Thank you everyone who has supported me throughout these past stories. You don't know how much I truly appreciate it.

I hope you enjoy the last story. Savour it, digest it if you will, because it's ready for you.

It's waiting.

Peace, Love, and Amazing FanFiction Readers,

-Emily.


End file.
